The top 5 ways to humiliate Ryoma!
by kawaiiSei-chan
Summary: Warning: not for ryoma loversfangirls! bashing ryoma is involved You have been warned! Done a while back, out of boredom. tried to be funny... but probably failed. oh well. enjoy!


The top 5 ways to humiliate Ryoma and make him flip out. by- TPOT (The Princess Of Tennis)  
-----------------------------------

ATTN readers!!!

this is written by me, kawaiiseichan. I did NOT steal; it's originally posted on my OLD account! I don't use it anymore. but I did write this, and anything by "The Princess of Tennis" or "kawaiiSei-chan" on is ME.

Also, I am on My username there is namikaze. So I might uplaod things there and here.

-----------------------------------

WARNING WARNING WARNING:  
do NOT read if you're a Ryoma-lover. -ryoma BASHING- curses involved!! includes ryoma being seen by girls and running around in public like that and hypothetical ryoma-deaths. so that's your WARNING!  
-----------------------------------

Inspired (sort of indirectly) by Valen123456's writing. Thanks for giving me this idea!  
-----------------------------------

i was purely crazy when writing this, please don't think i'm always like this. (even if i am like this a lot anyway) so yah... plz enjoy but don't read if you're uncomfortable!!! thx

-----------------------------------

Note: do NOT actually try this on anyone, they MIGHT just kill ya!  
-----------------------------------

1; Skip in circles around him throwing flowers on him singing Ochibi ochibi ochibi (is short and has a stupid brain the same size as his little toe's toenail) LOL. Eventually, he will whack you over the head with his racket, the strings will break, and he will burst into tears.

2; Make him carry your books, tennis equipment, his dad, (Yes, I do mean Nanjiroh) that fat dude from Higa, (in the OVAs) Taka's racket (so Taka will run him down) and Horio while he keeps bragging by saying 'two years this two years that'. Eventually, he will collapse because of the weight of everything, Taka knocking him over becuase Ryoma so called 'stole' his racket (or rather burning weapon), Horio's bragging, and his stupid dad's porn magazines. he will then cry for his mommy. (I feel sorry for Rinko-san)

3; Beat him in tennis, don't even let him score a point, rig the game somehow, and tell him you didn't do anything and accuse him. Purposely do what Akaya did to Tachibana. hit him in the stomache so hard that he flies into space, crashes into mars, loses oxygen, goes to hell, (yes, not heaven, HELL) and cries to the devil that he wants to go home.

4; brainwash tezuka-buchou into saying that he made a mistake and now you have to be the same exact age as tezuka or more unless you were on the team through 5 ranking tourneys. make tezuka also say that ryoma is most likely a perv like nanjiroh. make tezuka dance around ryoma singing: RYOMA IS A PERVERT! RYOMA IS A PERVERT! And then make tezuka say ryoma sucks and he wouldn't even be able to become a pillar of support for a run-down shack in the middle of no-where. ryoma will die and his ghost will become the stupidest ghost in the history of ghosts, and nobody will care. people who are still alive will say that ryoma is retarded. then ryoma will scream reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaally loud and then the devil will hear all the way in hell and then the devil will toast him like a marshmallow. ryoma will die a stupid humiliating death. (phew that one was long!)

5; pull down ryomas pants from behind and let sakuno and tomoka and the rest of the seigaku girls watch. the girls will say 'eww he's ugly and we are dumb to have liked him and i don't wanna be with a stupid naked dumb kid for the rest of my life.' they will run to the principal (whoever that is) and you run away. he's left half-nude outside with people staring. hide in a nearby bush and wait. the principal will come and expell ryoma for being inappropriate in school. ryoma will run home crying still with no pants and drown himself in the bathtub at his house. even if he didn't really drown, he would be laughed at everytime he goes outside. he will eventually get so tired of it, and scream 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! stupid fucking bastards. all of you are full of shit so FUCK YOURSELF AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!' then while he's STILL naked people will laugh, and he will run home again crying and jump off the top of his house head first and land in the tennis court in his backyard and become an echizen family museum exhibit special, free of charge! (btw he dies) people will be able to throw stuff at him, pee on him, shoot at him and attempt to kill him (assuming he 'happened' to come back to life and play catch with ryoma as what they threw around. join everybody, throw him too far and into a lake, a deeeeeeeep lake, and let his stupid rotting corpse drown. hold a big celebration for all the japanese tennis teams in junior high, everyone in tokyo, all the american players in the invitational tourney, and his cat, karupin. then fish out ryoma's body in secret and cook him for everyone at the party to eat.!!! (whoa that was super long, lol!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

i hope you liked it! please don't insult, i don't hate ryoma, but it's for the humour, cut me some slack will ya?? it's slightly inappropriate, so if that's what's bugging you, just don't read it again, alright? sorry if it's lame, i tried to make it good and funny! humiliation of cool characters in anime is awesome! don't take it personally, i just used ryoma first, because he is the main character. next will maybe be momo. kk? plz review. thx!


End file.
